Monsters
"Monsters" is the 5th season finale of "Third Watch." The episode aired on May 7, 2004. Summary Faith begs Fred to return home, but he refuses for a reason that infuriates his wife; Bosco turns a cold shoulder to Maritza's attempts to offer her condolences; Carlos is spectacularly unsuccessful in his attempts to hit on Grace. On the day of his son's funeral, Donald Mann exacts his revenge with the help of a dirty cop by planting bombs designed to kill the police officers he holds responsible for the death of his son. After Mann's lieutenants force a man to crash a car carrying a live bomb into the funeral home where Mikey's wake is being held, Grace takes charge and goes out of protocol to save Rose's life and Dr. Fields later swears to have her job for it. Kim's decision not to enter the funeral home while the bomb is still live stems not from cowardice, but from maternal instincts; when Mann discovers that some of his intended targets survived the bombings, he sends machine-gun wielding minions into the hospital to finish off the job. Trivia *This is the last episode Fred (Chris Bauer) appears in as a main character. For season six, he is back to a guest star. *Grace made two major errors when she performed the tracheotomy. She cut horizontally, instead of vertically, which could have severed arteries, nerves, and caused vocal damage, and she didn't cut the windpipe to insert the breathing tube. *Maritza calls in her location as 108th and West End, but West End Avenue doesn't extend beyond 107th Street. Notes *Emily (Bonnie Dennison) does not appear in this episode. Quotes :(When Cruz shows up at Rose's house) :Bosco: What? :Cruz: This is, uh, Sacojo. It's uh…my mother used to make it, it's uh…stew. It's kind of a tradition, a condolence. I'm not really a good cook, but it tastes about right, so… :Bosco: How'd you get my mother's address? :Cruz: I'm a cop, right? I… investigated. :Bosco: You investigated my mother? :Cruz: No, I… uh… That was a joke. Actually Monroe, she told me. So I just wanted to drop this off for your mother. I'm really sorry about your... :Bosco: Goodbye. ---- :Mann: Besides Boscorelli, Yokas and Cruz of the 55th, Sergeant Wynn and Dombroski of Narcotics. I want them all dead before they put my Joey in the ground tomorrow. ---- :Yoshi (to Cruz): Maybe you should just call this one off, huh? Go to the wake, too. :Cruz: First of all, most of the third watch is gonna be there. Somebody's gotta stay back and watch the shop. Second, I don't call off a raid like this for anyone. Or anything. Third, I wasn't invited. ---- :Mann (about his son Joey): He had a nightmare when he was five. A monster was chasing him. I said there was no such thing. He fell asleep in my arms. I held him there, looking down at his face. I fell in love with him that night. :Butler: Well, that's a happy memory. :Mann: But the night I fell in love with my son, I lied to him. :Butler: Sir? :Mann: There are monsters. ---- :Grace (to Kim): You ever pull that stick out of your ass? :Kim: Excuse me? :Grace: Just curious. ---- :Levine (to Carlos): You know what? You're right. That's what keeps Grace from jumping all over you. :Carlos: So stop it, all right? :Levine: No way is it that stupid haircut or the disgusting way you lick your lips when you're talking to her, or the way you never look higher than her chest or lower than her ass, or just your general creepiness you get whenever you're around any woman. That slimy look you get in your eyes like we're all just hunks of meat in a deli display case and you haven't eaten in years. That is all very attractive. In fact, I'm sure that you're the man Grace Foster's been looking for all her life. :Carlos: I don't have a stupid haircut. ---- :Sully (to Ginny as he is bleeding from the head): Am I still pretty? ---- :Cruz (while at the hospital): What are you doing here? :Bosco: I don't know. Someone drove a bomb into my brother's wake. What are you doing here? :Cruz: Someone blew up a building we were raiding. :Bosco: What? :Yokas: That's quite a coincidence, huh? ---- :Levine: I've never known Kim to be afraid of anything. :Kim: I wasn't afraid. :Carlos: Well, if you were, it's okay… :Kim: I'm pregnant! :Levine: Congratulations. ---- :Grace (about performing a prodecure on Rose): She was dying! :Dr. Fields: So, perform a surgical procedure? :Grace: Look, she wasn't breathing, there was a bomb. I had to make a snap decision. :Dr. Fields: Here's my decision. I'm gonna make sure you never work on the street again. You got that? Never. ---- :Butler (to Mann): Sir, uh, there's a... a problem. The bomb at the piers, we got both of the Narcotics cops, Wynn and Dombrowski. Apparently there aren't even bodies left. :Mann: That doesn't sound like much of a problem. :Butler: No, sir. :Mann: What is the problem? :Butler: The other cops, Cruz, at the raid. I understand she survived. And the funeral home, our, uh, agent. Either the bomb didn't go off or the driver never hit the button. ---- :Davis: I was just talking to Jelly. Laura Wynn was killed. Explosion down on the docks. :Bosco: This is war. :Cruz: Son of a bitch. Hurt my whole team trying to get to me…except Yoshi. :Davis: Yoshi's all right? :Cruz: Yoshi didn't get hurt at the wake? :Davis: I don't remember seeing Yoshi at the wake. :Yokas: Yeah, me neither. :Cruz: Yoshi wasn't... :Bosco: Oh, who cares about Yoshi!? What are we gonna do about this son of a bitch Mann? That's what I wanna know. :Cruz: We're gonna be smart. We're gonna find out all the information that Laura had on him. We're gonna start locking people up one by one until someone gives him to us. You don't go to war with the New York City Police Department. :Yokas: Hey, guys… :(Masked gunmen surround the room and gunfire is heard as the screen fades to white) ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five